Savage Sword of Conan 209
Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 209 001.jpg Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 209 051.jpg =Death Stalks a Well-Tended Garden= Creators Writer: Roy Thomas Penciller: John Buscema Inker: Ed Cruz Letterer: Diana Albers Major Characters * Conan (Previous appearance in first story of SSOC-208; next appearance in first story of SSOC-210). Minor Characters *Harpagus, Ferdiun, Mirzes, Captain Catigern, Liam, Rudabeh, Mandana, Psamitek (Previous appearance in first story of SSOC-208; next appearance in first story of SSOC-210). *Jumilah, Parvez, and his men (Previous appearance in first story of SSOC-208; no further appearances to date). Location *Yezud. Time Frame *Several days. Synopsis Conan, undercover as blacksmith Nial, has trouble concentrating as he is often thinking about his apprentice, Liam's, sister Rudabeh. He decides to return to the temple of the Spider God and plan the theft of the jewels encrusting the giant statue of Zath, but is caught by guards. He attempts to bluff his way out of it by saying he was just inspecting the metalwork, and he is taken to Harpagus, who attempts to hypnotize him. Conan, with his new training, manages to overcome the hypnosis and tricks Harpagus by pretending to be hypnotized and simply repeating his innocent story. Harpagus believes him and sends Conan on his way. Conan meets with Rubadeh, who shares with him her fears that Harpagus is getting a little too friendly with her. Conan gives her the memory erasing dust, warning her to use only a pinch, then he goes to the tavern to speak with Parvez about rescuing Jumilah from the temple. Parvez gives Conan a signet ring to confirm his identity to the kidnapped princess, and Conan leaves, but not before he once again gets into a tavern brawl by insulting Mandana, the bar wench, to the amusement of Captain Catigern (this time knowing better than to mess with barbarian). That evening Harpagus attempts to rape Jumilah and she throws the entire sack of dust in his face, wiping out the priest's entire memory. The next day, Conan again finds himself distracted from work and goes for a ride where is ambushed by someone firing an arrow at him, killing his horse. He heads back to town and is visited by Rubadeh, who gives him information on the location of Jumilah. Conan sneaks into the temple that night and finds the kidnapped princess, but as they sneak out they are atacked by guards. Conan makes short work of them. As they make their way throuh the garden they discover the priests Feridun and Mirzes discussing a weapon, which Conan and Jumilah find out is a giant spider controlled by the priests. The spider attacks the two, but Conan manages to cut its legs off. When the spider is discovered by Feridun, he pours acid on the body so nobody will discover one of his precious spiders was defeated. Conan returns Jumilah to Parvez, and both Turanians swear to lift whatever curse or bounty was placed on Conan's head for the death of Nerim-Bey, and they depart the city. The next day Conan is questioned in the woman's disappearance, but there is no evidence he is involved, and as the day continues, Conan decides he needs to raid the temple very soon... Notes *Adapted from the novel Conan and the Spider God by L. Sprague de Camp. =Battles Lost and Won= Category:Marvel Comics issues